Conquest
by Th4tTh1ng
Summary: Aizen, after achieving immortality, is forever doomed to be sealed. After trillions of years he is able to escape a quickly collapsing dimension, traveling to a new one, where he sets his sights on becoming a God.


Over the trillions of years floating in space, he could say one thing for certain.

Aliens do _not_ exist.

Aizen Sōsuke was bored. Sure, for anyone else, that wouldn't be out of the ordinary. If you could ask anyone who was at least a little friendly with him, they could tell you that he's more bored than most people.

But that was just it. Aizen was never bored. The only reason he even 'complained' about his boredom was to give reason to why he was sitting there and doing nothing. But Aizen was never doing nothing, he was planning. He was always planning.

Except now. There was nothing to plan anymore. There's no Soul Society, no Earth, no Hueco Mundo. No life, to put it simply. Just him, and the rest of the universe. That wouldn't be so bad, if it wasn't for the fact that there was nothing to look at. Stars and planets can only entertain you for so long.

He yearned for entertainment, for something he hadn't seen before. He idly noted a star exploading in the distance, but didn't pay it any mind.

He watched. Watched and waited, desperate for at least a tiny chance of him cracking a smile.

A small flash drew his one visible eye to his left. He saw a small astroid incased in ice, nothing he hadn't seen before. He turned to glare slightly at the rock, and his eye widened a little. Ice that surrounded the rock was extremely transparent, making it look more like glass. The ice was 'sculpted' into a blocky sphere shape, and it surrounded a perfectly round rock, which was nearly impossible. Though what really caught his eye was the color of the rock, which glowed a bluish purple color.

Aizen mentally chuckled to himself. Was he that desperate that therock came around? He shook his head at this, and gazed at the Hōgyoku, unblinking. The rock slowly floated forward, almost elegantly, befobefore stopping in front of Aizen. The two acknowledged each others presence in silence for what seemed like hours.

Then, slowly, the Hōgyoku formad a thread made of pure energy. Aizen simply looked on, curious. The thread suddenly jerked forward, slashing at and around him. After it finished, the thread/whip dissipated. After a couple of moments, the chair he sat upon was reduced to nothing but splinters, and the seals that acted like clothesclothes seemingly ripped themselves apart, leaving Aizen nude in space.

Aizen Sōsuke had swept back brown hair, though missing the one strand that once fell down his face. He had cold, calculating brown eyes that evidently shown war and loss in them. He was fairly tall, measuring at 6'1" and was fairly muscular, but not overly so, his body looking similar to a swimmers. He floated around slightly, briefly forgetting how to move. After he regained his bearings, he looked at the Hōgyoku, amusement shining through his eyes. _'Finally,'_ he thought. _'Something interesting.'_

The Hōgyoku gazed(?) back at Aizen, before suddenly jerking forward, and firmly planting itself in his chest, almost like a child. Aizen didn't even flinch at the sudden pain, having experienced worse before.

Than it multiplied a hundredfold.

Aizen started to spasm due to the pain flooding his nerves. He opened his mouth, letting loose a silent scream into the depths of space. It was absolutely agonizing, like his whole body was slowly disintegrating. After what seemed like forever, the pain slowly disappearing until it stopped entirely. Aizen shakily regained his composer, looking down at the cause of his pain. He saw a new hole in his chest the size of a head. The Hōgyoku hung in the middle of the hole, with blue, purple and pink nerve-like strings connecting it to Aizens body.

 _'Wha... What was that?'_ Aizen asked himself. That never happened when he fused with the Hōgyoku the first time. He felt immensely tired after the agonizing experience. He stopped at that. He felt tired? Not once during his time in the chair did he feel tired. It was most definitely a feeling he missed, along with the desire of sleep.

Next thing he knew, he knew no more.

 **Later**

Aizen woke up with a start, immediately feeling something wrong. He looked over him, only noticing the Hōgyoku and the strings pulsing rapidly. He looked around, and found the problem instantly.

Nothing. And it was coming closer.

He heard about this possibility, named the 'Big Crunch', which, to put it briefly, was th complete opposite of the 'Big Bang', effectively destroying the universe, though it happened a lot later than predicted. Aizen knew this from reading random books from a human library. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was afraid of this apocalyptic scenario.

Because even if your immortal, it wont mean anything if you can't exist.

He panicked, looking around in a vain attempt to look for salvation. Yet he only found collapsing space and time. Eventually, he gave up, knowing it was hopeless. He glided to a nearby asteroid and sat down, looking into the distance at nothing.

He breathed a silent sigh as he closed his eyes. He still had so much to do... At least he used to. There was nothing left, no earth, no Soul Society, no Hueco Mundo. It was all gone. But it wasn't all that bad. If he couldn't rule it all, Aizen would destroy it all.

That brought a small smile on his face. He thoroughly enjoyed watching everything rot away overtime. God, he sounded like Barragan, the old fool. He watched everything vaporized, he frowned. He really didn't want to die yet, not after all he had been through. _Especially_ since he had now regained the Hōgyoku...

His eyes widened. The Hōgyoku! He could just desire to not die, and he could-

Then, without warning, Aizen Sōsuke flashed blue and purple, and he disappeared from his original reality.

 **Elsewhere**

A baby opened its eyes to see a nothing but darkness. It felt around for something to touch. He felt something slightly slippery, like a sort of meat. A meat wall pressing against its back slowly slid upwards. The baby raised an almost nonexistent eyebrow, curious. It felt around more, before noticing a wall of meat felt different, more like skin. The baby felt the skin, able to mentally draw what it looked like through tracing it. It mentally reflected upon its image it just made.

It was a baby.

Then it realized that it to was a baby.

Aizen faintly smiled to himself as he felt the other baby slid out of his new mothers womb. He quietly listened through his mother, learning his fathers namename was James Potter, and his mothers name was Lily Potter. His new siblings names were Harry James (really?) Potter and Ivy Potter, his brother and sister respectively. After a couple of minutes, he decided to make his presence known.

Aizen started moving around erratically, stretching his mothers womb to encourage her to push him out of it. He heard her scream and curse out her comforting husband, making him chuckle softly. He felt pressure squeezing him fom all sides, pushing him out of the womb headfirst.

Aizen fell into the hands of a doctor, who loudly proclaimed, "It's a boy!" He turned and carried him to a bowl. He spanked Aizen, making him throw up and 'cry'. He then carried him to his new mother. The doctor handed him to Lily, who gently took him in her arms. He looked at his new mother, taking in her appearance.

Lily Potter was a beautiful woman, with slightly wavy red hair along with unique, bright emerald green colored eyes. She had no wrinkles featured on her face, showing her youth. She smiled lovingly at Aizen, who turned his eyes to his father.

James Potter was a fairly handsome man, with messy black hair and hazel colored eyes, framed with a pair of glasses. He had a trimed beard and was looking... Puzzled at Aizen. He also held his new siblings.

He brushed that off for later though, as his new parentsparents started conversing.

James spoke first. "I thought there were only two babies. We checked together, didn't we?"

Lily looked to her husband. "Does it really matter James? We aren't doctors, we might have messed up."

James shook his. "No, you don't understand. Magic can easily tell you how many magical children a mother has. Hell, it can even tell if a baby's healthy or not. The only way..." He trailed off. He looked at Aizen, and shifted his new siblings until they were both in one of his arms. He held out his arm to Lily. "Here, let me hold him."

She hesihesitantly handed Aizen over to James. "What's wrong James? You're worrying me."

James held Aizen and closed his eyes, seemingly concentrating on something. Aizen felt something foreign brush against his Reiryoku... And Reiatsu? _'How is this possible? My Reiryoku is active? How? Why?'_ Questioned Aizen. He thought for a moment. _'Is this the magic James was talking about? Did my dimension hopping somehow change my power? Or..."_ Aizen looked down at his chest, where the Hōgyoku previously rested.

James sighed deeply before turning to his wife. "It's just as I thought. This one... He's a squib, Lily." He said gravely.

Lily looked downcast, but looked up at James and smiled. "It doesn't matter if he can use magic or not, he's still our child. We would care for him, just like Harry and Ivy, right?" She finished. James looked down at Aizen, then back at Lily and nodded with a smile.

 _'Can't use magic? Let's see...'_ Aizen thought. Both Lily and James looked to were a jar somehow fell onto the ground. _'I beg to differ.'_ He finished. He dispelled the illusion as soon as they turned away. _'They must not feel my 'magic' because it's so far above their own.'_ Aizen figured.

James then asked Lily, "So, what's our boy's name?" Lily pondered for a bit, before plucking Aizen out of James' arms.

She smiled sweetly. "How about... Alex. Alex Sage Potter." She finished, holding Aizen. **(A/N: Thats what I'll be calling him from now on.)**

James raised a brow. "Sage? Why Sage?"

Lily just shrugged. "I don't know. It just... Just feels right." She stated. James let it go after that.

Aizen couldn't stop the small smirk that came across his lips. _'Oh, Lily. If only you knew..."_


End file.
